vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Imotekh the Stormlord
Summary Imotekh the Stormlord is the current Phaeron of the Sautekh Dynasty, the greatest Necron Dynasty. Commanding over a hundred Tomb Worlds, the Phaeron mastermind is arguably the greatest Necron Overlord in the galaxy. Like every Necron, Imotekh has been asleep for 60 million years, he awoke in the Tomb World of Mandragora in a state of anarchy and civil war. Enraged when witnessing this, Imotekh rose his own army and went to eliminate the different faction leaders, crowning himself Phaeron and bringing strict law of no in fighting, for there is nothing to gain of petty conflicts among themselves. At first this law was received somewhat negatively, but after Imotekh proved himself in his various exploits no one questioned his leadership. :"Let me tell you of my future. My hand will reach out into the stars, reshaping the galaxy into a place of order and unity. Under my reign, the kingdoms of old shall live again, reborn to an age of power and glory the like of which you can only imagine. I will rule every planet touched by the light of this star and, even in the darkness beyond, my name will be whispered with fear and respect. :Your future, by contrast, is looking less than glorious - you will not be reaching out your hand to anything ever again, I think. Embrace the pain and humiliation of its loss, so that you might better learn the lessons from your defeat. Learn them well enough, and you might even be reborn as an enemy worthy of my attention. A hand is a measly price for such a gift, is it not?" :— Imotekh the Stormlord to Eldorath Starbane, in the wake of the Siege of Somonor In the span of his career, the Stormlord has had a lot of successful campaigns, courtesy of his unparalleled strategies. In one of his first battles, the Siege of Somonor, he led a small Necron army, outnumbered by the Eldar. But, playing on their overconfidence, he turned the tables on them, killing every single one of them except their leader, Eldorath Starbane. Instead he took his hand as a remainder of his superiority and let him go back to his Craftworld to spread news of Imotekh's success. :"You have ruled this galaxy for ten thousand years, yet have little of account to show for your efforts. Such failure must be as depressing to bear as it is pathetic to behold." :— Imotekh the Stormlord to Marshal Helbrecht during the battle for Schrödinger VII Another one of the most notable campaigns was the Battle of Schrödinger VII, where he fought the Black Templars. They were no match for the strategic genius of Imotekh, and were quickly defeated. It was here that Imotekh and the Marshal Helbercht first engaged in single combat. The Stormlord emerged victorious taking the Marshal's hand, as his signature sign of dominance, and threw him off an ice bridge. The shamed Helbercht swore vengeance, and he would have it 50 years later, when he destroyed Imotekh's ship, the Inevitable Conqueror, in a surprise attack, restoring his lost pride. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Imotekh the Stormlord Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Genderless. Formerly Male Age: Over 60 million years old Classification: Phaeron of the Sautekh Dynasty, Necron Overlord Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Self-Sustenance (1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Analytical Prediction (Through sheer intelligence he is able to predict his opponent's actions down to the slightest details), Weather Manipulation (With Lord of the Storm), Intangibility (With his Phase Shifter), Fire Manipulation (With his Gauntlet of Fire), Technological Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (His weapons can deconstruct on an atomic level), Teleportation (Through various technologies) and Summoning (The Flayed Ones through the Bloodswarm Nanoscarabs) Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul), Mind Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Biological Manipulation |-|Optional Equipment=Summoning (C'tan Shards with the Tesseract Labyrinth), Sealing (With the Tesseract Labyrinth), Mind Manipulation (With the Mindshackle Scarabs), Fear Manipulation (With the Nightmare Shroud), Statistics Reduction (With Gaze of Flame), Forcefield Creation (With Quantum Shielding), Power Nullification (With the Shadow Ankh), Time Manipulation (With the Chronometron) and Light Manipulation (With Solar Pulse) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Defeated Marshal Helbrecht, who managed to best a Daemon Prince with only a Combat Blade) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Far superior to Space Marine soldiers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class (Traded blows with Marshal Helbrecht, who managed to defeat a Daemon Prince) Durability: At least Small Planet level (Withstood blows from High Marshal Helbercht, who defeated a Daemon Prince) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range physically, up to dozens of meters with the Staff of the Destroyer Standard Equipment: *'Necrodermis:' The self-repairing living metal of unknown origin. This is the body of all Necrons, and Imotekh's is even superior to that of normal Necrons. *'Sempiternal Weave:' Only the finest Cryptek artificers know the secret of crafting a Sempiternal Weave. These gossamer-thin plates are formed from phase-hardened amarathine and threads of adamantium. They are then layered over the bearer’s carapace of living metal, and when struck they stiffen and contract, turning aside energy blades, bolt shells and even the searing heat of a plasma burst. *'Phylactery:' This inconspicuous charm is a powerful self-repair device, filled with tiny, spider-like creatures that swarm all over a wounded Necron Lord, re-knitting his body so that he may continue to fight. *'Phase Shifter:' The very fabric of the Necron Lord seems hazy and indistinct, as though he were not completely corporeal. Shots and blows pass through his mechanical body and even the most powerful weapons cannot harm him. *'Bloodswarm Nanoscarabs:' Are a type of Canoptek Scarab which is only used by Imotekh. When released they devour the armor of their victims leaving it vulnerable. Then they proceed to spill their victims blood in order to attract the Flayed Ones. *'Gauntlet of Fire:' The gauntlet of fire takes the form of an armoured glove and vambrace, whose length crackles and flows with green flame. The gauntlet's mechanisms are controlled by a series of submechadermial filaments, allowing the wielder a level of control over the gauntlet as fine as over his own hand. *'Staff of the Destroyer:' This ancient and ornamental staff of light was first wielded by Zehet, founder of the Sautekh Dynasty, and has seen battle in the hands of every one of his successors. The staff can unleash a searing beam of unbelievably destructive pan-dimensional energy. Once triggered, the Staff of the Destroyer takes some time to rebuild its charge. Optional Equipment: *'Resurrection Orb:' This glowing sphere focuses energy into the regeneration of circtuits of surrounding Necrons, hastening their repair. *'Gaze of Flame:' Flickering witch-fires blaze from the metal death mask of the Necron Lord, chilling the very heart of those who look upon it, stealing away their strength and crushing their courage. *'Nightmare Shroud:' This heavy cloak of living-metal scales was forged by Ut-Hekneth the Unsleeping during his million-year madness. The cloak itself is virtually indestructible, each scale formed from quantum-folded layers of void-hardened adamantium bonded with a hyper-flexible energy weave. This is a by-product of its primary design however, which is to project the worst excesses of Ut-Hekneth’s madness, assailing nearby enemies with phantasms of dread as potent as any mortal danger. *'Veil of Darkness:' This device was fashioned from transpositanium, a substance so rare that it can only be found in a handful of places in the galaxy. It is highly sought after by the Necrons, and wars have been waged to secure it. Activated with a thought, the veil causes space and time to warp around its user and those near them, enfolding them in a swirling darkness. As the darkness fades, the user and their comrades appear elsewhere on the battlefield, transported through a miracle of arcane science. *'Solar Pulse:' The Necron Lord's staff releases a flash of energy, blinding his enemies and illuminating the battlefield. *'Shadow Ankh:' Is a device in the form of an amulet embedded with the Anhk of the Triad. It contains a powerful null-field generator able to nullify the effects of Warp-spawned powers and sever the connection that Daemons and psykers have to the Immaterium. *'Quantum Shielding:' Necron quantum shielding defies examination, for it exists only at the moment of deflection - at all other times there is no indication of its presence. *'Chronometron:' The Necrons are masters of space and time. The chronometron allows the Necrons to act out of phase with the normal time flow, advancing normally while their opponents move in slow motion. *'Tesseract Labyrinth:' A cube shaped artifact that is in fact a physical manifestation of a pocket-dimensional prison gateway. It was used, long ago, by the Necrons to imprison their C'tan overlords. It can be used to either summon powerful C'tan shards, or imprison foes. *'Mindshackle Scarabs:' Are one of the Necrons' chief methods of controlling alien races. At the bearer's command, tiny scarabs bury into the victim's mind and bypass cerebral functions, turning the victim into little more than a puppet under the control of the scarabs' master. *'Tachyon Arrow:' The tachyon arrow is an intricate wrist-mounted energy caster. When activated, it transmutes a silver inert metal into an unstoppable thunderbolt capable of piercing the heart of a mountain. Intelligence: Supergenius. The greatest general of the Sautekh Dynasty, and appraised as one of, if not the, greatest strategic minds in the whole galaxy. His plans are so clever and hyper-logical, the enemy must abandon all logic in order to fight them. Is able to process billions of complex, calculation and come up with just as many plans in less than a few nanoseconds. Extremely superior to that of Necron Crypteks who are masters of dimensional dissonance, singularity manipulation, atomic transmutation, elemental transmogrification and countless other reason-defying technologies. Weaknesses: Very prideful, which leads him to challenging his foes in single combat to prove his superiority, only taking their hands and letting them live. And Orks, because despite his great intellect and perfectly calculated plans, he cannot predict or plan around the actions of the mindless and illogical Greenskins. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lord of the Storm:' When Imotekh starts a battle he summons a storm that covers the battlefield, striking fear and thunder at his enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Genderless Characters